MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar
Customization of the main menu I figured out how to customize the main menu. It's the thing on the left side which currently has these entries: * Dan-Ball Wiki * Top Content› * Community› * Stick Ranger enemies› (automatically choosen category with the most articles) * Stick Ranger items› (automatically choosen category with the second most articles) I can place there whatever you want. You can also do menus and submenus and subsubmenus and subsubsubmenus subsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubmenus and ... (I think you got the idea). For example we could remove the two automatic menus and replace them with a Stick Ranger menu and a Powder Game menu. Both could get some categories in form of a submenues and some carefully selected articles. --Justme2 15:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oh YES please, that would be awesome. Definitely get rid of the automatic cats (meow), and insert a PG and SR SR and PG menu in. I guess I shall recommend some articles for SR: * SR > Class > (insert 5 classes) * SR > Weapon > (insert 5 weapons) * SR > Stage > (insert 11 stages) * SR > (articles of all other category pages) ** To be specific, we have "Enemies", "Compo item" and "Item", "Species". I'll get around to creating a "Stats/Statistics" page for all the character attributes. * SR > (others) ** Not too much space left for the stuff here, which include "Boss" and "Version History". But once we get the sidebar done, we'll need to fix up the main page. It's in a mess.--bewnt 16:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) First version is done. Now I need also a list for Powder Game. If you find any error (for example a not working link) please report it to us. * The side bar is here: MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar (admin only) * The help about it is here: Wikia Help:Customizing_Monaco --Justme2 12:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC) BTW: Can anyone of the normal logged-in-but-not-admin users confirm, that there are no stupid, randomly (=''I didn't find out the pattern'') distributed "Edit this menu" entries visible in the menu? For example one is at the bottom of the "Stick Ranger" menu, right after the "more..." link. If it isn't there, everything is OK. And bewnt: If you know how to get rid of them: Do it! --Justme2 12:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Further customization of the main menu Nicely done me2! Two things about the SR menu: * What determines the articles that go inside the Category: Enemies submenu? I think we should just hand-pick the enemies or to get rid of the enemy list completely - reason being that bosses should not appear in this menu (they have their own menu). "Category: Enemies" should be renamed to "list of enemies" - writing "Category: Enemies" doesn't seem nice. * We should try to fit, at least, the Statistics page in the menu - it's very important. Oh, and thanks for placing SR above PG! ;) EDIT: Oh yes, the "Edit this menu" is there, it's annoying, and if me2 doesn't know how to get rid of it, bewnt won't either.--bewnt 12:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) * I agree with the "enemies" menu. I just didn't want to pick enemies now (laziness). Maybe we can include the subclassification (Bat, Smiley, Tree, ...) instead. Otherwise it's a lot of work to keep this handpicked list up to date, and only admins can currently do this. In the meantime I rename it as requested. * I'll insert Statistics. --Justme2 12:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) You are right about keeping the handpicked list updated. I think we'll go for Enemies as submenu, with "List of Enemies" and "Species" as subsubmenus. As for listing species, it can be done, but the menu might get too long. --bewnt 01:21, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Shall we also include the Bosses like this: * Enemies ** Bosses *** handpicked list of Bosses ** Species *** handpicked list of species ** List of Enemies *** autogenerated list of species enemies ? --Justme2 12:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : I'll take it that your "autogenerated list of species" refers to "autogenerated list of enemies". In that case, I'm fine with everything if the autogeneration does not include Boss enemies. --bewnt 12:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Ups, copy&paste error! Well, we can't affect the autogenerated stuff at all, as far as I know. I don't even know which are the criterias for selecting articles. Well we can also handcreate it by copying the list from Category:Stick Ranger enemies. You just have to remove the letters and every Boss. This can be done very quickly but it might be possible we forget to change it for later updates. :: ::--Justme2 12:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Actually, even if we handpick the enemies, which enemies will we pick? What criteria will we use? I don't think we should have a list of enemies, just give a link to Category:Enemies. --bewnt 13:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Which enemies? I thought about trying "all" ... ;-) You are right this is probably not a good idea. Lets do it like you've said. --Justme2 13:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Order in submenu Stick Ranger Which is the right order in the Stick Ranger menu? * Stick Ranger ** Classes ** Weapons ** Stages ** Items ** Enemies Alphabetic (Classes, Enemie, Items, Stages, Weapons )? Or some importance (maybe: Weapons, Items, Enemie, Stages, Classes)? --Justme2 03:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : Weapons-Items should be lumped in one group since they are similar. Stages-Enemies should be lumped in one group since enemies are found in stages. Classes should be placed next to weapons since they both have five subsubcats: one for each class. So I suggest: :*Classes :*Weapons :*Items :*Stages :*Enemies :It is still open for discussion though - alphabetical order is an option, because some of the subsubcats are arranged in alpha-order too. --bewnt 03:16, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Menu Powder Game Draft: ... removed, because it's already included! --Justme2 17:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Addition of links I suggest we place somewhere in the sidebar, or somewhere prominent, though I have no idea where this page fits. I don't think many people know about this page. Also, we should add Character to the Stick Ranger menu, since that page is rather important too. Again, I have no idea where the page fits. --bewnt 03:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : Character should be between "Enemies" and "Statistics" or between "Statistics" and "Version History". : There is also in addition to . They are all listed at . If we include them, I think both should go into the help menu. On the other hand our items are more about things which can't be reached over or other navigation elements. : (And I realized, my custom theme has some bugs on ...). --Justme2 11:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :: I'll add Character into the sidebar then. As for the two special stats pages, you have a good point about Special:SpecialPages, therefore it shall not go on the menu. --bewnt 02:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :: Another thing: Why don't we call this menu "Author help" or "Help for Authors" instead of "Help", because it's more the help for authors and not for the general visitor? --Justme2 18:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: On English Wikipedia, the help menu (link to Help:Contents) is labelled as, "Help". However, when you roll over your mouse, it displays "Guidance on how to use and edit Wikipedia". This can't be incorporated into the Monaco Skin. I think you're right, we'll rename it. --bewnt 02:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::: I got the idea from the German Wikipedia, which has two links at this place. One is "Hilfe" = "Help", and is only about how to navigate the side, how to deal with the syntax, and what are your possibilities and upload stuff and so on. The other one is "Autorenportal" = "Author portal" which focuses on guidelines, styles, rules and wiki projects and corresponds a little bit to the "Community Portal" in the English Wikipedia. Also in both Wikipedias the help page is a portal, with side links to the guidelines. We could also improve Help:contents into that direction and include the guidelines there, and maybe link the main entry in the menu also to Help:Contents instead of Category:Help. --Justme2 11:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: I think what we can do is to expand the "Help" menu in the sidebar - two submenus, one for the reader, one for the author. I'm still unsure about the community portal: it has been lying there (also in the sidebar, under Community), but it's not being used. Maybe we can do something about it? Same goes for the forum: there are no posts in it. --bewnt 13:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Powder Game Physics Clean up the tab. My computer screen can't even show every one of them on physics!!! Recommendation: Powder Game '->' Physics '->' States of Matter Dispersion Artificial Element Wind More. . . Note: Under the physics tab you can just put anything. The ones there are examples. ---Wiiwillrockya : proposal for solution 1 (prefered by me): :* Powder_Game|Powder Game :** Category:Powder_Game_physics|Physics (A-L) :*** ... :** Category:Powder_Game_physics|Physics (M-Z) :*** ... : proposal for solution 2: :* Powder_Game|Powder Game :** Category:Powder_Game_physics|Physics :*** Category:Powder_Game_physics|(A-L) :**** ... :*** Category:Powder_Game_physics|(M-Z) :**** ... : proposal for solution 3: :* Powder_Game|Powder Game :** Category:Powder_Game_physics|Physics :*** ... (Remove some stuff here, and display only important things. Problem: What is important?) : --Justme2 18:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: Now that I see the result of solution 1, solution 2 might be the better one. --Justme2 12:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Inserting VS onto SR section If we were to insert VS onto the SR section, we should be able to access VS, FP, and other future actions of VS Mode.--(SM) SM1 Boss The SM1 Boss is now called Tan Boss Roundhead Eel, not Yellow Boss Roundheas Eel anymore. --Weltall 7 (talk) 14:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.. You should add EE as a seperate menu just like PG or SR. HankGuideDude 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. Replace the "List of enemies" that leads to the category into the actual article. HankGuideDude 10:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC)